Elegi Seorang Adik
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Kutambah lagi satu hal di daftar alasan kenapa aku membencimu, Itachi. Kau telah membuatku tak bisa menjadi kakak selamanya.


A/N: Lagi kangen sama adik nih… n_n

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Loncat-loncat, tapi semoga Anda ngerti.

**~Elegi Seorang Adik~**

**#**

**#**

Sejak dulu, aku selalu ingin punya adik.

Kenapa?

Karena aku malas selalu menjadi adik.

Ya, aku adalah seorang adik. Adik dari kakak menyebalkan yang kukagumi.

Itachi.

Dia bukan kakak yang baik, karena dia hampir tak punya waktu untukku. Dia sibuk, pergi kesana-kemari, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Anbu. Aku sebal padanya karena itu. Apalagi Ayah selalu membanggakannya dan nyaris tak menganggapku.

Tapi aku tak bisa tak mengaguminya. Kharisma Itachi terlalu kuat untuk kutolak.

Karena itulah, aku selalu bermimpi untuk punya adik.

Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi kakak. Dan aku selalu bertekad, jika aku benar-benar punya adik suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya.

Tidak seperti Itachi.

.

.

Sekarang, aku adalah orang terakhir dari klan Uchiha.

Kenapa?

Karena yang lainnya telah dibantai oleh kakakku.

Kakak?

Cih. Aku tidak sudi lagi memanggilnya kakak.

Bahkan aku tak pernah ingin mengingat kenangan-kenangan ketika aku masih menjadi adik kecilnya yang manis. Aku ingin membuang jauh-jauh kekagumanku kepadanya; kekaguman seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

Buang.

Hapus.

Lenyapkan.

Aku berusaha keras, sangat keras. Kupupuk rasa benciku padanya. Kubangun dendamku untuknya.

Seperti permintaannya sendiri.

Kini tidak ada lagi kakak yang kukagumi. Dan kini aku bukan lagi seorang adik.

Aku hanyalah manusia tunggal yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha.

Dan aku tidak akan menganggap si pengkhianat itu sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Di saat-saat aku sendirian, khayalan itu kembali datang. Impian terpendam agar aku memiliki seorang adik. Adik yang akan kusayangi dan kujaga sepenuh hati, bukan seperti apa yang telah dilakukan orang itu kepadaku. Aku pasti akan menjadi kakak yang baik bagi adikku, seandainya aku punya. Sudah kubilang dari dulu, aku tak akan pernah menjadi kakak seperti Itachi jika aku punya adik.

Dan dengan punya adik, aku tidak akan sendirian sebagai klan Uchiha. Aku akan masih punya keluarga.

Tidak seperti sekarang.

Ah, sungguh aku sangat ingin punya adik. Sayang, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi sekarang.

Kutambah lagi satu hal di daftar alasan kenapa aku membencimu, Itachi. Kau telah membuatku tak bisa menjadi kakak selamanya.

.

.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kenapa kenyataannya seperti ini! Kenapa!

Hancur sudah apa yang telah kubangun selama ini. Runtuh sudah semuanya.

Aku benci diriku yang memercayainya. Cerita Uchiha Madara itu.

Bahwa Itachi tidak seperti yang kukira.

Bahwa Itachi menderita, sangat menderita.

Dan yang paling mengiris hatiku,

Bahwa Itachi _adalah kakak yang baik_.

Sial! Sial!

Sudah susah payah kubangun keyakinan dalam diriku tentang dirinya yang jahat. Pengkhianat. Orang terkutuk. Tapi kenapa seperti ini jadinya!

Tak ada kata yang mampu melukiskan perasaanku sekarang. Hanya air brengsek ini yang tidak berhenti turun dari mataku.

Itachi...

Kau memang menyebalkan.

Tapi aku memang tidak bisa membencimu.

Aku teringat akan keinginan masa kanak-kanakku: memiliki seorang adik. Aku membayangkan, seandainya aku memang memilikinya, tentu aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Dan aku tak akan pernah tahu kebenaran tentang Itachi.

Kakakku.

Hhh.

Kini aku berpikir, masih pantaskah aku berharap untuk memiliki adik?

TIDAK.

Tentu saja tidak.

Aku bodoh, tolol, lemah. Cengeng.

Tidak mungkin aku bisa menjadi kakak. Apalagi yang sehebat Itachi.

Tidak, aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak bisa.

Aku tak tahu, bagaimana Itachi bisa. Dan kurasa, aku tidak mau tahu.

Ah, aku memang tak akan pernah menang darinya. Dalam jutsu, otak, apalagi perihal 'menjadi seorang kakak'.

Hari ini, aku bersyukur karena aku tak pernah punya adik. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih karena selamanya aku menjadi seorang adik.

Adik dari kakak terhebat di dunia.

Uchiha Itachi.

**The End**

#

#


End file.
